Confessions of a Sinner
by Ailyse Lucard
Summary: He rejected her love and the uncomplicated life she offered him for another woman. Years later, Darien and Serenity meet again under tragic circumstances and he finds himself responsible for her and her young son.
1. Twitterpated

Title: Confessions of a Sinner 

By: Ailyse Lucard

Rated: Mature

E-mail: I'm not affiliated with the owners of Sailor Moon. The story belongs to me.

Summary: He rejected her love and the uncomplicated life she offered him for another woman. Years later, Darien and Serenity meet again under tragic circumstances and he finds himself responsible for her and her son.

* * *

Chapter 1: Twitter-pated

Present Day

"Mr. Shields?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"There's a call for you on line one. A man by the name of Malachite Bradshaw," she informed him through the intercom in her typical monotone voice.

Dark brows furrowed together as the man sat back in his black leather chair. The Bradshaws were the family lawyers. Malachite particularly took care of anything that involved Jadeite. Whatever he wanted, it was somehow connected with his younger and rather irritating sibling.

He idly picked up the phone and answered in a bored tone, "Yes?"

"Mr. Shields," Malachite said steadily.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bradshaw?" Darien asked casually, yet dreading the upcoming news at the same time. Everything that concerned Jadeite included the police, detectives, investigators, and even more lawyers. He was a walking, talking menace, and a great pain in the ass. But lately --that meaning three years-- he hadn't heard anything from his delinquent brother.

"You haven't heard the news? I was sure your father would have told you by now," the man was surprised.

Darien almost laughed, his striking blue eyes suddenly turning cold. "My father? Come now, Malachite. How long have you known this family?"

"Yes, but . . . "

"Malachite . . . " the dark man sighed impatiently. He had a lot to do. And if Jed had robbed a bank or murdered someone, he wanted to know without all the tedious preliminaries. He just wanted to resolve it as quickly as possible so he didn't have to stress about the dumb punk until the next time the he screwed up. Hopefully this time it'll be another three years. "What about Jadeite?"

There was a momentary pause and then, "He's dead."

4 Years Ago

"I'm sick of it, Jadeite," Darien raged as he paced his office like a caged tiger while his younger brother sat comfortably on a leather chair smoking, and as relaxed as a limp noodle. "I'm sick of fixing the chaos that is your life. I'm done with it. This is the last time I'm helping you with your damn problems."

"Oh, please," Jed rolled his eyes, "You always say that."

"This time I mean it," Darien said through his teeth.

The younger male stared blankly at him but said nothing more. Satisfied, Darien sat down on his leather seat made for a king and took out his check book. "I'll give you ten thousand."

"Twenty-five."

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Seventeen, and don't push it anymore or you'll get nothing," Darien ground out.

"You're such a stickler," Jadeite complained.

"And you're a pain in my ass so we're even," Darien replied casually.

"You need to get laid more often," his brother pointed out and then grinned mischievously, "Which reminds me . . . how's it all workin' out with the Red-Headed Bitch of Doom? Ask her yet or is the Hope Diamond still in your pocket?"

"That's none of your business," the darker man almost growled.

Jadeite smirked, finishing off his cigarette and stabbing it into an ashtray. "Don't do it, Darien," he pleaded, hands clasped together as though in prayer, "I beg of you. Beryl Huntington as my sister-in-law? Dear God. She'll rip me alive with her French-tipped talons; blind me with her blood-soaked hair, and make my ears bleed with her incessant whining. She's out to get me. I'm telling you this 'cause I'm your family. Blood is thicker than water . . . or in her case cum. Spare me. Please."

Darien ripped the check from his checkbook and glared at his sibling. "I don't need you lecturing me about my affairs, especially when it concerns Beryl."

Jadeite snatched the piece of paper from his hand and sat back in his chair once more, studying it with sharp blue eyes. "Hey, I'm only looking out for you. You're like my Yoda."

"I'm your bank account. Now get out before I strangle you." Darien pressed his intercom. "Macy, will you please show Jadeite out."

"Yes, sir," a voice replied on the other line, "And this isn't Macy. Her two-week notice has ended."

"Very well then," Darien hung up.

"New secretary?" Jadeite looked intrigued.

"Keep your dick away from my employees," Darien warned him.

The door opened and both pairs of eyes looked up to watch the new CEO assistant, and Darien felt his whole world freeze as though time had slowed down to seize the moment.

His latest assistant was a young woman, younger than how he liked his secretaries. She was certainly every man's wet dream come to life with her silver, blond locks tied in a neat ponytail and bright cerulean eyes outlined with long, black lashes. She had a small stature, almost pixie like in its build, and dressed simply but stunningly in a grey pencil skirt, a light pink blouse and matching pumps. An elegant silver watch adorned her small wrist and a pair of reading glasses perched on her delicate nose.

She looked every bit a conservative secretary, except maybe for the cheery and almost innocent smile on her striking face.

Both Shields brothers couldn't help but gawk and admire, one doing so openly while the other silently and without any show of emotion.

She stood confidently next to Darien's desk, meeting his eyes with poise. "Good morning, Mr. Shields. I'm Serenity Moon, your new assistant," she introduced herself happily. "These are the folders you've asked for," she said, placing them on his desk along with a few stray papers, "And these need to be signed and dated. They're from the Augustus dealing."

Darien just stared at the striking woman before him, his expression blank as he soaked her in like a sponge in water.

"Mr. Albertson called as well. He wants a confirmation about the meeting you have with him next Thursday. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll connect you to him as soon as possible," she continued before looking up at his brother. "Mr. Jadeite Shields? When you're ready," she smiled at him.

"Oh, darling, I'll go with you anywhere you'd like."

"I'll wait outside," she said, taking his comment in stride as she left the office, hips gently swaying.

Jadeite looked back at his older brother. "Can't you make one exception to the whole dating your employees rule, Darien? Please," he begged.

"No."

"But look at her! You can't tell me you don't wanna bone her either," Jadeite grinned, "C'mon. I know you. You wanna stab it into her just . . . ."

"You have five seconds to get out of my office or I swear to God I'm pushing you out the window," Darien growled, eyes darkening.

Jadeite frowned and then gave him his trademark smile, a cross between a grin and a sneer. "Even that's a little too sinister for you. But fine. I won't touch her . . . for now."

Outside the office, Serenity leaned breathlessly against the dark mahogany doors, her heart drumming dangerously fast against her chest. Macy had warned her that the Shields men were every woman's erotic daydream come to life. Unfortunately, she had just written it off as a quixotic fantasy of a middle-aged secretary who watched too many soap operas.

But dear Lord she should've taken the warning into heart.

They looked like a pair of Grecian Gods, one light and the other strikingly dark. Like two separate sides of a coin, the brothers looked like complete opposites. And even seeing them for only a few minutes she could already tell that their personalities were just as conflicting.

She sat down at her desk, just to the right of the doorway leading to Darien Shields' office. She gazed vacantly at her glowing computer screen, a small smile on her face.

Stormy blue eyes. That was the first thing she noticed about her boss. Stunning blue eyes that any person with a uterus could easily drown in . . . only if that menacing and annoyed look hadn't appeared on his elegant face the minute she walked in.

She shook her head lightly. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was starting to sound like some twitter-pated airhead. For God's sakes, she hadn't spouted off that kind of whimsical babbling since junior high and her entire world had revolved around Andrew Franklin and his family's arcade shop.

Maybe it had been a complete mistake to take this job. This was just not her area of expertise. She had said the same thing to Macy, a regular at the coffee shop she worked at, but she knew how much Serenity was struggling with rent and everything else in life.

The coffee shop she had been working at for four years had closed down and after a few days of searching she had still yet to find a steady 8 to 5 employment that paid a decent hourly wage.

Macy had told her that she was getting married and would soon be moving to Idaho of all places. Her secretarial job at the D. Shields Corp. would be open and she was more than willing to train Serenity for it.

Of course, she had been undecided then. Being a barista was all she had known since she had moved on her own to New York at 18. It wasn't exactly the stuff of dreams but she still had hopes of becoming something more someday.

To top it off, she wasn't exactly secretary material. She had no idea how to work faxes, she could barely type, and she never did get along with photo copy machines. If she remembered correctly, the one she used at Kinko's to make copies of the coffee shop fliers ended up exploding. Although the presence of cops and cute firefighters with tight buns made the humiliation worth it, almost blowing up the building didn't exactly endear her to them.

But by two weeks and still no job, Serenity had to admit that there were worst places she could end up at.

And the pay and hours were good. More than good actually. At this rate she could get out of her ghetto apartment and into a nice one in the Village within 6 months. Not to mention all the Jimmy Choos she could start buying. Finally her days of dreaming the life of Carrie in Sex and the City can finally come true.

She gushed at the thought.

But was it all worth it having to cater to a total bo-hunk of a boss?

"I know that look."

Suddenly catapulted off her wandering thoughts, she stared into the deep blue eyes of Jadeite Shields.

She stood so quickly her chair reeled back to hit the far wall. "Mr. Shields," she smiled awkwardly before gathering a few folders, "Are you ready?"

He looked at her mischievously, leaning over her desk. "Don't let Darien catch your fancy so quickly, love," he said, his voice so deep and rich it consumed her with its seductive appeal, like a trickle of molasses against her skin.

She stared at him, falling into a trance. His was so beautiful, his face chiseled to perfection and his lips full and inviting. He was the total opposite of Darien Shields but just as equally handsome. She unconsciously leaned forward so their faces were inches apart. "Not when you got me right here, more than willing to scratch that itch of yours."

Serenity was tossed callously from her castle in the sky at that rude comment. Gorgeous, handsome and he knew it. What a prick. She glared at him and raised her chin high in the air. "I doubt you can reach that itch, Mr. Shields."

Jadeite only laughed as he watched her come around the desk, leading the way towards the elevators. What a little spitfire. It was rare occurrence for any Shields employee to talk back. He shook his head lightly before tilting his head to watch her ass sway like hypnotizing pocket watch.

Back in his office, Darien turned on the small monitor at the corner of his desk. He watched suspiciously as his brother followed his secretary towards the elevators. He knew there was trouble ahead, not only for his younger sibling but for himself as well.

In reality, secretaries were ladies often going through a mid-life crisis with a passion for romance novels, Friday nights in front of the TV watching romantic comedies, and Sean Connery. They were rarely hot young women in their early twenties with legs that went on for days and a smile that could make the most formidable of men bend.

The phone rang. "Yes," he growled.

"Darling," a smooth voice drawled on the other end of the line.

His eyes turned cold. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Beryl at the moment. "I'm very busy," he said curtly.

"Dearest," she said, her tone turning ominous and impatient, "Don't talk to me like I'm one of your other trophy girlfriends you can just set aside and ignore."

Darien said nothing as he painfully gritted his teeth.

Beryl's voice turned sickeningly sweet. "Are we still up for dinner tonight?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'll see you at 8, darling."

He bit the insides of his cheek. "I'll see you at nine and that's the end of it."

"But . . . ."

"Don't start with me, Beryl," he growled threateningly, his voice quiet but dangerous, "I've already consented to having dinner with you and your dimwitted ass kissers tonight. Nine o'clock, and not a minute earlier." Darien slammed the phone down before he said something he would regret. Sitting back in his chair, he rubbed his face warily.

His relationship with Beryl was a complicated and tumultuous one.

She was a model -- an infamous one at that -- with a penchant for raising hell, partying like the nights would end too soon and drinking like the alcohol would run out in the morning. She was demanding and spiteful, starting fights with other models and celebrities, verbally abusing innocent employees and infuriating the general public with her high handedness. A vindictive and manipulative bitch that stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. She was at times like a dragon. A dragon a wise man avoided maddening.

Why was he with her?

He wasn't sure himself. He only knew that she was a worthy woman who was as equally as passionate as he. Clever and amusing, he was never bored when he was in her company. Great in bed with her own fortune to tap into whenever she was feeling like jetting off to London during the weekend or go wild at Tiffany's.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said curtly.

Serenity opened the door and strode confidently in with a small grin. "Your brother wanted me to give you this," she said, handing him a simply folded paper.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, trying hard not to look at her. "Also, can you call Oki Restaurant and confirm my reservations for tonight?"

"Of course," she replied, handing him a folder.

He stared at her as he signed the familiar contracts. She gazed at him in return, her eyes twinkling in amusement as her mood turned witty. "May I ask you a question, Mr. Shields?"

His brows shot up in surprise. "You may."

"I wonder where your brother gets his lack of decorum from?" she asked, an impish glint in her blue eyes.

He stared at her, incredulous and shocked but not once showing it. Not many people had the confidence to talk to him so candidly. They mostly feared him. He demanded respect and apprehension without asking for it. Just one glance, one growl was enough to let the most austere person know that he wasn't someone to mess with.

But here she was, just a little girl compared to those he made tremble before him and she was teasing him. "It's not from me if that's what you're thinking," he said, his face remaining stoic despite his enjoyment of her light banter.

"We'll see," she dared to say, "The apple does not land far from the tree." She paused. "Or in this case two apples do not fall far from each other . . . from the tree," she frowned, confused, "You know what a mean."

He remained unsmiling as she gathered the papers he had just signed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You've never had a secretarial job before, have you?"

She was motionless. Oh God. Now she'd done it. She mentally slapped herself. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? For God's sake this was her boss! A secretary didn't talk to her boss like he was a friend! "I-I'm sorry if I went past the line of propriety . . . ."

He waved his hand to stop her stuttering. "Save yourself the trouble, Miss Moon, it's not everyday I meet someone who ignores my status and challenges my authority." He stared down at the contracts in front of him, refusing to show her how entertained he was. "Continue to do your work and I'll allow the bluntness . . . as obtuse as they are," he added gruffly.

Serenity mentally breathed a sigh of relief and then huffed at his arrogant comment. Already forgetting about her manners, she crossed her arms before looking at him impudently. Well, he definitely thought highly of himself. "Why thank you, your graciousness," she said sarcastically.

"And more coffee," he added as a side note. "No sugar, no cream. Plain black. I'm sure you can manage."

Serenity rolled her eyes at his arrogance. "Anything else? Foot massage, back rub . . . perhaps you would like me to feed you grapes while you lounge on your chair?"

He thought about it for a minute, his imagination running amuck at the suggestions but he kept them in tight rein. Serenity Moon was a beautiful woman with a great pair of legs and a smile that could melt a man into a puddle but he was much stronger than that. "No, that's all."

She bowed and walked away, and Darien watched her go, her derriere rocking gently in a rhythm.

Darien shook his head to clear his mind. With a frown he opened the note his brother had left for him. Four words glared back at him in black and he couldn't help but grin at the ironic truth in them.

_Let the games begin._

Please R&R! Until next time!


	2. Delusional

Title: Confessions of a Sinner 

By: Ailyse Lucard

* * *

Chapter 2: Delusional 

Present Day

The grand mansion was dark and bleak, the servants already in bed or at home with their families. A single lamp illuminated the dim study where Darien sat at his immense desk, staring at the odious letter glaring back at him.

_"He's dead."_

Malachite's voice rang in his ears just as the lawyer continued on to explain how Jadeite had kept a will. That thought had made him laugh. Jadeite, his younger brother who barely passed high school, had been responsible enough to have kept a will . . . as well as a letter.

_"Every six months he rewrote this letter. He gave me specific instructions that when and if he died, it would be given to you immediately,"_ Malachite had explained.

Darien swallowed the rest of his brandy, enjoying the feel of the burning liquid run down his throat and settle in to warm his belly. He slammed the glass down on the mahogany table and focused once more on the letter he held in his hand.

Jadeite's penmanship was as crappy as ever. It looked like a 7-year-old had written it . . . and apparently drooled on it from the dried wet spots on the paper. He cursed angrily, crumbled it up and threw it across the room.

He rubbed his face with his hands before running frustrated fingers through his ebony hair. He fought the tears as he got up and made his way to the table by the window that held a nice arrangement of all his favorite alcohol. Not bothering to get another glass, he grabbed a decanter and took a swig of scotch.

He stared out into the moonlit garden as the words from the letter appeared unwillingly into his drunken induced brain.

_Darien,_

_It's been a while since you and I have seen each other or even talked. It must have been a relief to you when you realized I was finally out of your hair and checkbook. I know that you and I have never really gotten along. I guess growing up in the family we had it was inevitable, but I think more than that it all came down to the fact that you and I were too different. But I want you to know that I do love you. You're my brother after all. My Yoda._

_Anyway, before I start pouring out all my soul here, the reason why I'm writing this letter to you is to tell you what I've done with my life for the past few years since you last heard from me._

_You might or might not have been informed that I finally moved out of the mansion. I finally took that leap. I had always admired your bravery for stepping out from under Father's thumb. I respected your nerve but I knew I couldn't do the same. While you were given the drive, the brains, and all the skills I was left with only the looks (Haha), the charisma, and lack of real talent. I didn't think I could make it on my own, but here I am and I must say it's liberating. I should've done it years ago._

_After I left home, I also got married . . . ._

4 Years Ago

"My coffee was cold," was the first thing out of his mouth as Serenity walked into his office.

She rolled his eyes and placed a couple of folders on his desk. "You were late coming to work this morning," she reminded him.

Darien looked up at her with cold eyes. "Miss Moon, I am never late," he said in a menacing tone.

Serenity wasn't faced. She had been working for D. Shields Corp. for more than two months now and she knew that the head honcho of the company was mostly all bark and no bite. She learned early on to never give Darien the satisfaction that she was feeling intimidated in any way, so she just brushed off his spiteful taunts and jeers like it was lint. "Work starts at 7," she said, "If I remember correctly, you came in at 7:23."

He went back to work. "You're a delusional airhead."

"You're an arrogant bastard," she glared at him.

"You're a space cadet with a run in her stocking."

"I'm not wearing stockings, genius."

He stared at her legs. "Then you must have missed a spot while shaving."

"I highly doubt that," she sniffed prettily before giving her legs a discreet glance that made Darien smirk. "Oh, here."

He stared at a white and pink, gift wrapped box with a silver ribbon tied neatly around it. "What's this?" he asked dumbfounded.

"A present," she said, watering one of his office plants.

He frowned, picking up the small object and sitting back in his chair, studying it carefully. "That's sweet," he said in a flat and mocking tone, "What's it for?"

She looked at him blankly before giving him a bright smile that short circuited Darien's brain for a moment. "Well, other than the fact that I'm half in love with you . . . what do you think?"

Darien had no reply.

"Oh my God," Serenity laughed, "Don't tell me you actually believed that?"

Darien remained silent, now offended. Why couldn't he assume that she was 'half in love' with him already?

"Your calendar said that it's your second year anniversary with Beryl," Serenity shrugged, "I took it upon myself to get her something for you because I knew for a fact that you would've either forgotten it or miraculously remembered it in the last minute. And look, I was right. You totally forgot which is really lame, by the way. I know for a fact that the poor girl would've raised hell at any half hearted attempt at being sweet and romantic an hour before you're supposed to meet her."

Darien didn't know what to say.

"A simple thank you will suffice," she said, reading his thoughts.

"Thanks?" it came out more as a question than a statement.

She laughed and waltzed out the doors. "I expect to be compensated and possibly be given a raise pretty soon. This upcoming week would be nice," she waved her hand his way before the doors closed behind her.

Darien stared at the gift and shook his head, letting out a short, little laugh. It sounded strange in his ears, a cross between a rumble and a growl.

He sat back in his chair. He couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely laughed. Maybe a few times when he was a child, or the very rare occasions when Jadeite would come to the mansion uninvited with a bottle of good whiskey.

He gazed at the gift and pressed a button on the intercom. "Yes?"

"I highly doubt you need a raise, Moon, I pay you too much already."

"Yes, but would a bonus kill you?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm a hard headed business man. It'll take more than a reminder of my anniversary to entice me you've earned a bonus."

"Very well, but it just proves that you're a cheapskate."

He turned off the intercom and gave out another laugh, this one sounding more normal than before.

* * *

"Oh, darling," Beryl gushed, "How did you know?" 

She stared up at the bright Rondinelli's restaurant sign as the limo pulled up. "I knew you loved Italian," was Darien's only reply. In all honesty, he hadn't prepared the night ahead whatsoever. It had all been Serenity's doing, from the present to the dinner plans.

"This place just opened too," she smiled and then pouted, "I've been trying to reserve seats here for months but they were always full."

"I work magic," he gritted his teeth, wondering how Serenity had pulled it off.

The limousine doors opened and Darien stepped out, meeting with a large assembly of paparazzi and intense flashes from cameras left to right. He helped Beryl out who turned and bloomed under all the attention.

"What are you wearing!" someone yelled from the crowd.

"Dior!" she replied with her trademark side to side poses that put Paris Hilton to shame.

Darien stood back, trying to disappear in the background but as usual, Beryl pulled him up against her as she basked at the all interest focused on them.

"Look here!"

"Look here!"

Darien wrapped and arm around Beryl and turned with her, looking this way and that. He tried not to show his irritation with all the questions about when the two of them were going to tie the knot and start having babies.

He resisted the urge to glare and smash a camera but knew it would be a mistake. The press was like a sea of preying piranhas that would eat a person alive in a second. They had the power to make or break someone. And though they were infuriating even at their best, the media exposure they brought was good for his financial affairs.

"Smile, Darien," Beryl demanded through a grin.

"I am," he stated flatly, "On the inside."

When she finally had her fill, Beryl gave a little wave and led the way through the doors where they were greeted by their host who sat them in a very private seat in an indoor gazebo.

"Oh, how lovely," Beryl continued on as Darien helped her onto her seat.

They then ordered a bottle of wine and the restaurant's most expensive dishes before a man stepped into the gazebo and softly played his violin.

Beryl looked at him with her bewitching green eyes. "You've outdone yourself tonight, darling," she said, "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Possibly."

"This definitely makes up for last year's fiasco," she commented dryly.

Darien's face remained stoic as he remembered the last minute plans for their botched trip to Venice during their first year anniversary.

Dinner arrived and Beryl couldn't contain her excitement or her pleasure which made Darien happy. It meant there would be no whining or pouting for at least the rest of the week.

When dinner was over, he took out the perfectly wrapped gift from his pocket and gave it to her.

Beryl's eyes lit up as she took it from his hand. "You shouldn't have," she gushed as she ripped the wrapping open.

Darien leaned forward, just as curious to find out what was inside. He silently prayed that it wasn't some sort of engagement ring. He knew that would definitely give Serenity the last laugh, which strangely enough made him smile a little.

Beryl opened the box and gasped. He watched, transfixed, as she pulled out a white gold bracelet. "Oh, honey, it's beautiful," she said admiringly before shooting him a little glance. "You know, I was a little worried and maybe a bit surprised it wasn't a ring," she hinted.

"Don't you love surprises?"

She stared at him with hooded eyes. "Ready to go?" she asked invitingly.

Darien grinned at her. "Of course."

"Leaving already?" their host asked just at the entrance of the indoor gazebo.

Beryl grinned, "Yes, thank you so much, dinner was lovely."

The host smiled and nodded before looking at Darien. "Sir, the helicopter is waiting for you on top of the building."

"Helicopter?" Beryl looked genuinely perplexed, Darien along with her.

The host nodded enthusiastically. "To take you both to the scheduled air balloon ride."

* * *

"Do you think he liked it?" 

"Hmm?"

Mina laughed. "Your boss. The gift? The dinner plans? The ride through the stars in a balloon? The surprise fireworks in the midst of it?"

"Well, only if she liked it," Serenity answered, twirling her straw before typing a few more lines on her laptop.

Lita placed a platter of her famous stuffed mushrooms on the table. "Well, I think he liked it. How could he not? First off, the bracelet is a one-of-a-kind Mina design which should make any woman happy."

"Thank you," Mina grinned.

"You're welcome. And second off, I had to pull some serious strings to get those reservations at Rondinelli's. Like . . . serious strings."

They both shot her a doubtful look.

"I had to promise Fred a date."

Serenity shot her a look. "I know for a fact that you're looking forward to that date, Miss Oh-I-Sacrificed-So-Much-Woe-Is-Me."

Mina nodded her head in agreement.

Lita stuck her tongue out and lifted her chin higher. "Anyway, all I'm saying is that you helped him out. He should not only like it but he should be grateful that you saved his ass."

"I highly doubt I saved anything," Serenity chuckled. "I'm sure that he would've whipped something up at the end of the night. It's not like he's a total imbecile or a mentally challenged idiot. Well . . . that last part could be argued. I have caught him mumbling to himself a lot and glare into space like a pasha . . . that or a silver back gorilla that's itching for a banana . . . or something else entirely," she looked at them awkwardly and then shrugged.

"I'll take the pasha. That man is hot," Mina sighed dreamily.

Lita agreed.

Serenity closed her lap top and popped a stuffed mushroom in her mouth. "Well, I'm just hoping he comes to work in a better mood tomorrow," she said before taking a sip of her drink, "You know, give an actual smile. Even a twitch of the lips I can be happy with."

"I'm sure the night went well and he's getting laid right now . . . multiple times," Lita wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know it. Beneath all that seriousness is a man with a healthy sexual appetite," Mina smirked and made some spanking motions with her hands, "He's definitely giving it to her good."

Serenity made a gagging noise. "Ugh, can you guys stop it. I have to face the brute tomorrow. I do not need visuals to help me puke up breakfast on his lap . . . though that would be quite amusing."

Both Lita and Mina looked at each other knowingly then smiled impishly at her.

"What?"

"You have the hots for your boss," Mina sang.

Serenity scoffed at that and took a page from Darien's book, "You're a delusional airhead."

Her two friends shared knowing looks.

"I don't," she insisted, "He's hot. I'll give you that. He looks damn good every day when I see him and if he didn't talk and actually laughed once in a while, I'd jump that. But the guy is an egotistical manic who thinks too highly of himself. He continually glares at anyone who looks at him too long and spits out demands like some raja."

The two remained silent but continued to smile.

"You guys suck," Serenity sighed, popping another mushroom in her mouth. "I gotta go anyway. I have to prepare for His Royal Highness's big meeting tomorrow."

The three friends hugged goodbye before Lita closed down her bistro shop for the night. She and Mina watched Serenity cross the street and disappear into the darkness.

"You know she's got it bad," the tell brunette said.

"You know what's gonna happen right?" Mina asked.

"Hmm?"

"She's gonna bring him outta his shell, fall deeper in love with him and he'll end up falling in love with her in return."

Lita laughed. "You know, normally I would've agreed with Serenity and say that you really are a delusional airhead but," she looked back out of the glass doors, "I must say that I agree. Something's gonna happen between those two. I've never even met him or seen the two of them together but I can feel it in my guts."

Mina nodded. "The only question is will it end up happily ever after?"

Lita looked sadly at the moon.

* * *

The offices of D. Shields Corp was very close to Lita's Bistro Shop which made the walk between the two places nice and short. 

She waved at Anderson, the doorman, who opened the door with a happy greeting.

Serenity took the elevator to her floor, humming happily along with the music that played through the speakers. The doors opened and she stepped out, colliding with a large chest before a pair of strong arms held her in place.

"You okay?" a gruff voice asked.

Serenity awkwardly pulled away and tried not to look into the deep see blue eyes that she knew would be staring down at her. "Yeah, sorry. You scared me," she rambled and then finally looked at him questioningly, "What are you doing here?"

He lifted a brow, a trademark motion she had gotten used to. "I should be asking what you're doing here. It's almost two o'clock."

"I was just hanging out with a few friends, getting some work done and since it was close by, I decided to come here to get your meeting for tomorrow all prepared. Now, what are you doing here? It's your anniversary."

"I do have to go home."

"To your office?"

"I live in the penthouse of this building."

She stared at him, her mouth wide open. "You are so disturbed. You're obsessed with work like Lindsey Lohan is infatuated with bad tanning."

"I could say the same thing about you as well, Miss Moon, after all, here you are as well," he smirked, shaking her composure a bit. Although the small smile was more of a sneer than anything else, it was still nice to see him in a semi good mood.

"Well, you do work me like a dog and if everything wasn't prepared before tomorrow morning I knew you would've gone ape shit," she said, crossing her arms in front of her in a defensive manner, "Plus, it's your anniversary night. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

He lifted his brow again, which was starting to grate on her nerves. "I was with her. And since you're so obviously curious, I even went to her place for a little tête-à-tête. Unfortunately, I do have an important meeting in the morning and she has a runway show in Milan tomorrow night."

Serenity blushed. "I wasn't asking for details," she mumbled.

"If I had given you details, Moon, I would've told you about Beryl jumping me in the limo."

She looked absolutely horrified. "Ugh, can you be any more vulgar?"

Darien gave her another awkward grin as her face got redder.

Serenity chuckled. "It would be nice if you did that more often."

He frowned. "What?"

"Smile," she said, "It makes you look . . . ."

"Approachable? Human?"

"No . . . handsome," she said sincerely with her trademark sweet smile.

Darien looked at her, searching for something, he didn't know what, deceit perhaps, maybe an underlying motive. But he saw none and it confused him. Humans lied, they manipulated. Women especially were known for their maliciousness. He learned that firsthand with his mother and Beryl. But Serenity, she was completely different from how he perceived females. She was a mystery.

"Well, I better let you get back to what you were doing," he said awkwardly.

"Right," Serenity shook her head, trying to clear her mind and the mental drool, "Have a good night."

"You too," Darien said before watching her head for her desk. "Serenity?" She turned and looked at him curiously.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Amm . . . sure."

"Why did you go through so much trouble for my anniversary?" he asked.

She frowned mockingly. "Other than the fact that I knew you'd forget?"

He glared at her.

She chuckled. "I wanted the night to be perfect for her because then she'd be happy. And if she's happy then you'll be happy," she shrugged, a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "Then maybe you'd come to work in a better mood."

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. "Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I just want to see a real, genuine smile come out of you," she confessed, looking deeply into his eyes as though she could read his soul, "And more than that, I want to hear you laugh."

Darien nodded dumbly before giving her a slight and shaky smile.

Serenity smiled in return. "That's a start," she said softly.

The ding of elevator made him jump. He looked around, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and the beads of sweat on his forehead. He needed to get a hold of himself and quickly. He hadn't lost control around a female since he was twelve for God's sake. He cleared his throat. "I'll see you in the morning, Miss Moon," he said and disappeared inside the waiting elevator.

Serenity sighed and shook her head. "You're getting way over your head," she mumbled to herself.

_Please R&R! Until next time!_


	3. Climate Changes

Title: Confessions of a Sinner

By: Ailyse Lucard

Rated: Mature

E-mail: I'm not affiliated with the owners of Sailor Moon. The story belongs to me.

Summary: He rejected her love and the uncomplicated life she offered him for another woman. Years later, Darien and Serenity meet again under tragic circumstances and he finds himself responsible for her and her son.

* * *

Chapter 3: Climate Changes

Present Day

Darien was drunk off his gourd. Sitting on his favorite leather chair in his bedroom, he stared into the fire that danced and licked up the chimney. A bottle of his best bourbon sat at his feet and a newly refilled glass clasped tightly in his right hand.

Memories, so distant and so long ago came crashing through his brain like a sordid tale. And the damn letter from Jadeite had been the trigger.

He stared at the offending object, sitting once more in a crumbled ball by the fire. A few scorch marks now scarred it from the stray embers of the fire. But that didn't stop the torrent of words he had clearly memorized and he now couldn't get rid of. His usually valuable photographic memory was now an enemy as the words continued to play through his mind like a sad song.

_After I left home, I also got married. Yes, believe it or not, your little brother who vowed he was never going to be tied down is married, and to the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world. _

The sound of glass crashing into the fireplace echoed against the walls of Darien's dark bedroom. The dancing and sputtering of the fire went unnoticed as the lonesome man cried desolately for something that could never be returned.

4 Years Ago

"Darien Shields' office, how may I help you?"

The voice on the other line chuckled. "How do you want me to answer that? With a gentlemanly lie or the naughty truth I know you're dying to hear?" Jadeite's cocky tone made her cringe.

Serenity glowered into space. "Darien's in a meeting."

"Oh, so you two are on a first name basis now."

Serenity blushed but didn't take the bait. "I just have too much pride to call him anything other than Darien or Dick Wad."

"I wonder how you still have your job."

"I wonder that too. I'll have Darien call you back later."

"This can't wait. I need to talk to him."

"Is this an emergency?"

"Amm . . . yeah," he sounded unconvincing.

"Life threatening?"

"Definitely."

"I'll have him call you back."

"Hey! Ask him if this meeting is more important than his baby brother," he demanded.

"You're right about the 'baby' part."

He sighed. "Fine. Have him call me back."

"Defeated so easily?" she asked mockingly.

"No, I just value my life," he replied. "Plus, I have bills he has to pay."

Serenity rolled her eyes. Spoiled rich boys made her nauseous, especially rich boys who lived off of family members who actually worked hard to make a living. Mind you they were people who made at least 8-figures a year but a 'living' nonetheless.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jadeite changed the subject.

Serenity lifted one delicate brow. "Who's paying?"

"Darien, of course."

"Mmm, I'm sorely tempted but I have a sweater to knit. Have a nice day, Mr. Shields . . . ."

He spoke quickly, "I do believe you like me just a little bit, Miss Moon," he teased mercilessly. "One day you're gonna fall hopelessly in love with me . . . ."

Serenity's reply to that was slamming down the receiver with an annoyed huff. She continued typing on her computer with furious determination.

This was probably the 50th time she had talked to the annoying blond. She now understood why Darien was aggravated whenever his brother was around, nipping at his heels and wallet. Jadeite was certainly a man of limited morals and IQ. Anyone with half a brain would find him irritating.

She paused for a moment, and then grudgingly admitted that the man had his rare moments, when that infuriating, self righteous smirk would fade from his face for a few seconds before he would say or do something so sincere that Serena actually thought he was human after all.

But then he would say something so blunt and candid about how he would like to 'bend her over' and give her a 'good spanking,' and she would scoff at herself for being so easily fooled by a man who made a living by getting into all kinds of trouble and asking for money like a petty beggar.

Serenity continued typing just as Darien exited his office a moment later with a couple of folders. She had to fight herself from staring and drooling at him. Instead she just inconspicuously admired him from the corner of her eyes.

She mentally sighed. The Shields men were certainly a handsome lot. Especially Darien who was not only intellectually bright but gifted in other areas that he seemed inhuman at times.

Ugh, she needed a good slap in the face from the cold, harsh world of reality, which unfortunately came into the form of Darien methodically placing additional work on her desk, making a clear point as he carefully straightened out the nice stack of papers. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to ignore him.

"Your brother called," she informed him.

"What did he want?" he said, his tone indicating he expected it.

"Your soul and first born child."

"What else is new?" he muttered with a sigh. "Order up some Chinese for us, will you," he said flippantly.

That made her stop, fingers just above the keyboard of her computer. She gazed up at him, wide silver blues eyes meeting deep sea orbs. "You're joking right?" she asked, "This coming from a guy who balked at the thought of McDonalds."

He glared at her. "McDonalds is a heart attack waiting to happen."

Serenity boldly looked him over and then smiled sweetly at him. "I highly doubt a 2000-calorie-packed burger will do too much damage to a jerk like you. It'll take more than that to kill a man who considers himself a God."

"Beef chow mein, with a couple of wantons. Make it snappy. The God is hungry," he growled, laughing as he walked back into office.

Serenity grinned crookedly, feeling girlish and giddy. Darien laughed more often now. At first it was awkward and strange, like a baby uttering its first words. Guttural and musical, it now flowed smoothly out of his mouth like rich, melted chocolate. She liked that about him. How in some way he was learning to become human again, and she hoped that in some way she had contributed to that.

A commotion at the elevator suddenly caught her attention.

"Sir, please," two security guards pleaded.

A man dressed in a navy blue suit stood at the doorway, his slick black hair streaked with silver at the temples, his cold blue eyes zeroing in on her as he gracefully stepped forward. "Get him," the man said in a low soft tone that was both chill and unbending.

Serenity stood from her chair, staring at the handsome man who eerily reminded her of someone. "E-excuse me?" she asked awkwardly.

"Are you deaf?" he demanded, his voice turning even deadlier. "Where is he?"

"No need to start intimidating my employees. I'm right here," Darien said regally from his office doors.

"The police are on their way, Mr. Shields," one of the guards informed him.

Darien smiled mirthlessly. "Suppose he had a gun and shot me right now? Fat chance the non-present police would've helped my cause."

The guards cowered and Serenity felt sorry for them. She knew how frightening Darien could get when he was in a black mood.

Darien gritted his teeth. "Get out of my sight, both of you. And get rid of the police, I don't want them here."

The two bowed and left, tripping over each other on their hurry to get away.

Darien smiled frigidly at the man who stood before him. "Hello, Father, fancy seeing you here. I apologize for not having the welcome mat in place but then again I wasn't expecting you would ever show up in your main adversary's territory."

Endymion returned the frosty grin. "You've done well for yourself, son," he spat out the last word distastefully. "But I see you haven't changed a bit. Still one cold hearted bastard."

Darien brushed off invisible lint from his shoulders and leaned carelessly against the doorway. "I learned from the best."

"And I'm very proud," Endymion stated chillingly. "How did you do it?"

Darien gazed at him blankly. "Are we revealing company information now? Because if we are mine will remain confidential. I hope you understand."

"The Henshaw deal was mine, Darien."

"I didn't see your name on it."

The other man's blue eyes suddenly burned with the heat of anger, "I'm going to make your regret this."

"Well, you're here so I already do." He smiled grimly and walked into his office. "Please show Mr. Shields out, Miss Moon."

* * *

Darien stared out his office windows, watching the busy streets below. Cars sped by, their incessant honking muted only by the expensive soundproof glass of his building. Pedestrians rushed by, dressed immaculately in business suits, carrying expensive leather satchels and 90 percent of them with a cell phone wedged to their ear.

He knew this world. Fast paced and cut throat with no sympathy for those who fell behind. That was the world he was born into, the world he thrived in.

Serenity entered through his office doors without so much as a knock. Usually he'd be annoyed. His office was his personal space, his territory. He glared down at intruders in utter contempt that men as strict and feared as he was would backtrack out of the doors without a word. It never came as a surprise when they never returned or when they caved and Darien found himself millions of dollars richer without having to fight for it. But with Serenity . . . everything was different. Tolerance was never part of his character but when it came to her, he was as patient as Gandhi.

Serenity placed the large feast of Chinese takeout on his coffee table. She picked up the abandoned tie he had carelessly thrown on the floor and rubbed the silk material between her fingers.

"Hungry?" she asked, taking a seat on the lounge.

He didn't say a word as he pivoted on his heels and meticulously rolled up his shirt sleeves, flashing forearms with strong, graceful lines of thick veins under taut golden skin. Serenity forced herself not to drool and watched as he laid back on the couch across from her, staring up at the ceiling with a hand resting on his forehead.

She chewed on her lower lip. "I got you wantons."

Still not a word.

She sighed and grabbed a box of lo mein, digging in, even though stuffing her face was the last thing from her mind. "Brooding doesn't suit you, Shields."

"Then get out."

She rolled her eyes. "And leave you to wallow in your self pity alone? I don't think so."

They sat in silence as Serenity chewed thoughtfully on noodles that might as well have been plastic yarn in her mouth. She occasionally glanced over at Darien, trying to discern his thoughts through the stillness that had overtaken the office. But as usual, he was as unreadable as ever, just ruminating over a spot just above his head with those midnight, blue eyes that made you feel naked as the day you were born.

She blushed at the thought, feeling the warmth climb over her neck to her cheeks. She took a much needed sip from a bottled water and wondered if he would ever speak. Serenity hoped he would. They had gotten close over the past few months and she liked to think that he trusted her as much as she trusted him.

Serenity almost choked in dismay. Admitting she trusted him was a development in their already confusing and non-existent relationship she wasn't ready for. Sure they'd had many conversations, but most of the topics they covered were mundane and pointless issues that left them playfully bickering until they had wanted to strangle each other. It was usually at this time when this verbal abuse occurred. She didn't realize how much she enjoyed and looked forward to those moments.

Serenity decided to be brave and break the unnerving silence. "Talk to me, Darien. Please."

He closed his eyes but didn't reply. She tried not to be disappointed or take it personally. Darien was, after all, a man of a few words. There were some things that were too difficult to speak of, and his father was a obviously a heavy subject.

Serenity quickly realized that her presence was probably not helping him. She felt ashamed for trying to pry. Swallowing the saw dust in her mouth, Serenity placed her food back on the table and stood to leave. "I should go back-"

"I started working at my father's company when I was six," Darien's gravel roughened voice immediately divulged.

Serenity stopped in her tracks. Unsure if that had been part of her imagination, she turned slowly and looked at him curiously. And when he continued, she stood so still afraid he would stop.

"I ran errands for him, copied and organized his files. He always checked my work. One wrong move and he always let me know."

While kids my age were playing soccer, riding their bikes around the neighborhood after they got home from school, I was attending company meetings with my father, told to sit quietly in the corner. I was to listen and learn. I even had to take notes. My father ripped my papers if I misspelled a word, or if he wasn't satisfied with my writing."

Serenity remained quiet, believing if she said one word he'd catch himself and snarl at her. This was the first time Darien had ever let himself be vulnerable to her, to anyone. She saw it in his stance and his gaze and it touched her that he would feel comfortable enough to share a bit of his past. A past that was obviously painful.

"My father was never satisfied unless I was on top. He never showed up unless I placed first." Darien said bitterly. "I was accepted to Yale at the age of 15. My father wished I had been 14." He laughed without an ounce of humor. "He's the only man I know who would've been disappointed at that. I knew then that no matter what I did in my life my father would never be satisfied with what I accomplished. When I graduated, I went my own way. It was the first time I ever saw my father shocked when I rejected his job proposition. It was also the last time I ever really spoke with my father."

He rubbed his face tiredly. "Creating D. Shields Corp. from the bottom up wasn't easy but I did it. All on my own and without Daddy to help." Darien stared at his hand. "I won't lie. I have my issues. Thousands of dollars and years with psychologists and he can still turn me into that child who wished to play in little league, the child who couldn't spell 'transcribe' correctly."

Serenity stood at his side then sat next to him on the couch, her thighs pressing intimately against his. She hesitantly places her hand over his, hoping he wouldn't pull away. "You're a good man, Darien. A worthy man," she said softly.

He chuckled without any humor. "No, I'm not."

She gazed down at him, placing a hand against his cheek. He turned towards her palm making her heart flutter in her chest. "You are, Darien. You have no idea how good you are. To me, to your brother, to everyone around you. You want to deny it but it's there, and you prove it everyday-"

Instead of replying, Darien snatched her by the waist, pulled her close to his solid frame and kissed her.

Serenity's eyes widened, her brain shutting down at the feel of his hard lips against hers. The kiss was hot, full of desperation and unleashed passion she consumed with an unquenchable thirst only he could satisfy.

She moaned when she felt his tongue slide wetly into hers. His hands gently caressed her face and she molded herself further against him, opening her mouth wider in silent welcome. Her lips trembled slightly as she slid her tongue to dance with his. She held onto the lapels of his crisp shirt, fighting to get closer to him.

Serenity's movements became urgent as her hands traveled up Darien's chest to grasp his neck. "God, Serenity," he murmured breathily as she raked her nails across his back.

"Don't," she whispered, her eyes opening to reveal glossy silver eyes, her chest rising and falling in a fast beat. "Just kiss me," she demanded softly.

"No," he shook his head, trying to come back to his senses. This was wrong. But he just couldn't remember why as he fought the desire to go on and kiss her until they were both senseless. "I can't. I won't be able to just stop at kisses if we continue this."

She nipped and pulled at his lower lip before grazing along his cheek to the shell of his ear, and softly whispered, "I hope not."

Darien groaned in defeat, ripping her blouse open without any regret. Buttons flew everywhere as he kissed down her throat to the soft mounds of her breasts slightly hidden by soft, pink lace and silk. He slipped off the offending material within seconds, his palms molding themselves against the milky mounds of her full breasts. He raked his eyes over the pink nipples with thirsty eyes before bending over her and suckling them into tight points with his silky tongue.

Serenity moaned beneath him as Darien peppered a path of kisses down her taut belly before unzipping her skirt and easing it down her creamy, silken legs. Clad only in her lace, pink panties and white stockings that stopped mid thigh, her golden hair spread out in shiny waves, Serenity was a sight to behold. She was like a Goddess ready to for the taking.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his eyes glazed and his voice deep and husky.

Serena smiled sweetly, her fingers making quick work of his shirt before pushing it off him. She sighed at the feel of his sinewy muscles stretching and shifting beneath her wandering fingers. "God," she whispered, hugging him closer to her as their lips met one more time. "What am I thinking?" she asked softly.

"Don't think," Darien said, slipping off the rest of their clothes before settling himself between her legs.

Serenity gasped as one lean finger slid into her slick entrance. She moaned again as her hips began moving with the rhythm of his hand. "Darien . . . I want you," she begged.

He didn't hesitate as his finger slipped from her and with a quick shift of his hips, sheathed himself to the very hilt of her. She ignored the slight pain as he sighed in contentment and took a moment to savor the feel of her pulsating around him. "Serenity, are you okay?," he whispered.

The pain receded as her body grew accustomed to his presence. "Mmm, yes. Don't stop."

He growled at the sound of the desire lacing her voice before pulling out and surging inside her in a sure thrust.

She gasped beneath him, loving the feel of his strength against her. She gripped the rippling muscles of his shoulders. Darien loved it and drove harder into her, making her cry out as he breathed in her intoxicating scent of lavender and honey.

She felt so soft and tender beneath him. This was where she belonged, here in his arms. He let his mind go as the sound of flesh meeting flesh and heated whispers echoed fervently in the room....

Present Day

Blue eyes opened and then gently shut closed as if willing to lock away the onslaught of memories. It didn't work. Nothing worked. Not even endless glasses of alcohol or elusive sleep.

Darien turned and switched on the lamp by his bed. The bedroom was flushed with light. Blinking rapidly he tried to become accustomed to the brightness. He stared up at his canopy bed and groaned at the sudden head ache that exploded in his skull. Rubbing his eyes, Darien peered at the clock and felt his world spin.

It was almost dawn and already the mansion was stirring. Almost 16 hours swimming in memories best forgotten. And sixteen hours later, he knew this wasn't the end of his dip in the stormy current of bittersweet reminiscences that continued to shred his soul.

Please Read and Review! Thank you! ^__^


End file.
